una elección
by emily evaans
Summary: Allen estaba en su recamara pensando en Lenalee y e el beso que habían tenido antes - aaa! No devo pensar mas en eso yo estoy con Road ahora. O O soy nueva! asi ke no se komo hacer summary lo siento espero les guste y dejen reviews porfa gracias! XD
1. Chapter 1

Aquí mi primer famfic espero les guste dejen review si les gusto para continuarlo (y si no tmbn para ya no subir mas jeje) pero espero les guste y perdonen mis faltas de ortografía y el que o pueda desenvolver bn la historia pero como les decía es mi primer fic gracias byebye

-eMiiLy-

Ojala no me vea con esto. . . –pensaba Allen mientras caminaba por la orden con una revista "rara" que había olvidado Lavi en el comedor(la revista pertenecía lavi imaginen a que me refiero con "rara" jeje XD) – "solo debo llegar hasta su recamara y todo habrá acabado"-

Con quien hablas Allen? – Allen se paralizo y se puso rojo al escuchar la voz de Lenalee atrás de el

Allen rápidamente escondió la revista en su chaqueta y encaro a Lenalee

Allen!, estas bien? Estas muy rojo tal ves tengas fiebre. . .- decía Lenalee al ver a su compañero tan rojo

No te preocupes Lenalee estoy bie…- Allen no termino de decir la palabra por que Lenalee coloco su frente en la der Allen para comprobar que no tuviera calentura lo que ocasiono que Allen se pusiera aun mas rojo. En ese momento Lavi corría hacia a Allen y no logro detenerse a tiempo así que empujo a Allen provocando que el y Lenalee se dieran un beso

Oh! Lo siento Lenalee- decía Allen muy apenado mientras veía como el rostro de Lenalee se tornaba sorprendentemente rojo , a lo que Lavi solo rio tomo su reviste de la chaqueta de Allen y se marcho

N. . . No te preocupes Allen fue un accidente- decía Lenalee mientras salía corriendo y llorando al ver que aquel beso no causaba nada mas que arrepentimiento en su amor secreto Allen Walker

"tal ves le gusto. . .", no, imposible tal ves solo se enojo ¿?

Soy una estúpida- pensaba en voz alta Lenalee en su recamara – que pensara Allen de mi? Seguramente que soy una tonta infantil que llora por todo (no podría estar mas de acuerdo ¡ XD)- no debí comportarme así. . .-

Allen estaba en su recamara pensando en Lenalee y e el beso que habían tenido antes - aaa! No devo pensar mas en eso yo estoy con Road ahora (O_O) y noi devo fijarme en nadie mas, después de todo ella sacrifio muchas cosas por mi – se repeti Allen una y otra ves pero no podía dejar de pensar en Lenalee .


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! De nuevo jeje bueno aquí les dejo la continuación de mi fanfic no se muy bn como es esto pero ok lo hare:

D gray man y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen son de Hoshino Katsura

Bueno escribí esto después de decepcionarme por el cap. 193 del manga de d gray man un mes de espera para eso? Aaaa nescecito ver a Allen!! . Un mes mas sin verlo = ( llorare!)

No olviden dejar reviews

* * *

-(tocan la puerta!)-

- ya voy – contestaba Allen mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver a Lenalee con los ojos rojos e hinchados, por estar llorando?

- Lenalee?, que sucede? – decía Allen mientras ella entraba en su habitación

- Tengo algo muy importante que decirte. . .- dijo Lenalee mientras hacia caso omiso de los comentarios de Allen

- . . . ok. . .-contesto Allen a Lenalee

- Allen. . . yo. . .uff!, yo creo que estoy enamorada de ti. . .- dijo en voz muy rápida y baja

- . . .

- No me vas a decir nada??- dijo Lenalee casi gritando

- Lenalee. . yo. . .-estaba diciendo Allen cuando fue interrumpido por un ruido

- Alleeen!!- se escucho un grito y de pronto Allen tenia los brazos de Road abrazando su cuello

- Road! . . ., te eh dicho que no viajes en el arca es muy peligroso!-Allen trataba de calmar un poco la situación ya que Road y Lenalee se veían con odio.

-Yo creo que mejor me voy- decía Lenalee mientras salía corriendo de la habitación

- Lenalee espera! –grito Allen mientras se disponía a seguirla pero Road lo detuvo

- Que hacia esa pequeña zorra en tu habitación?- pregunto Road de una manera enojada

- No la llames así por favor, solo esta diciéndome algo con respecto a una misión-dijo Allen con una voz un poco triste "por que le miento?"- pensaba Allen mientras se sentaba en su cama

- Si no te molesta estoy cansado quiero dormir! –

- NO! Acabo de llegar hace mucho que no te veía!- dijo Road en tono de reproche- puff! Creo que lo mejor seria volver con el conde aquí no hago mas que molestar. . .-

-No!- contesto rápidamente Allen –olvídalo si?, entonces que quieres hacer-decía Allen mientras se levantaba de su cama

- Nada esta bn solo quería saludar, ya me voy mañana nos vemos- contesto Road en tono triunfante- ahora mejor duérmete y mejor cierra tu bn tu cuarto no valla a regresar la pu. . . tu compañera Lenalee-

-aaaaaaaah! Que hago? Creo que yo tmbn siento algo mas que amistad por Lenalee, pero Road se sacrifico tanto por mi, no puedo hacerle esto. . .- decía Allen para si mismo mientras se quedaba dormido


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo! XD bueno kreo ke subí el cap demasiado rápido O_O pero! Es ke me dijeron que mis cap eran muy cortos =( pero esta bn yo acepto todo tipo de sugerencias jeje espero que les guste y que dejen review! (por que si no, no lo continuo! XD ntc)bueno y gracias por los que lo han leído y como se darán kuenta las kosas ke están entre paréntesis son mis pensamientos jeje ok disfruten del cap y rekuerden:

*un verdadero hombre es akel ke kome helado de fresa en un bar XD

-eMiiLy-

* * *

- - - - 2 semanas después- - - -

Allen regresaba de una misión, donde se había encontrado con el conde milenario, y el cual le había dicho que si Road no regresaba pronto irían el y todos los Noe a destruir la orden obscura de una ves por todas

-aaaaaah!!! "Tengo que planear algo"- pensaba Allen mientras entraba a la oficina de komui

"Después de contarle lo sucedido a Komui"

-Tendremos que pedirle a Road que regrese donde el conde- dijo Komui a Allen en u tono muy serio (ahunke no lo krean Komui puede ser una persona seria y responsable algunas veces XD)

-NO! No podemos y no le pediremos eso a Road, no podemos hacerle eso el cobnde la matar una ves ke regrese- decía Allen desesperado

- No lo creo. . . el conde nescesita el poder de Road además asi podría servirnos de espia y dejaría de estar aburrida siendo examinada or los científicos todo el dia pero no la forzaremos a nada asi que todo depende de su respuesta - decia Komui aun en un tono muy serio (XD)

Allen esta apunto de reprochar cuando Road salió del closet (literalmente!, no significa que sea gay jeje) de Komui deajandolos muy sorprendidos a ambos

-esta bien. . . lo hare- dijo Road muy decidida

-No tienes que hacerlo Road – dijo Allen

- Si tengo que hacerlo Allen. . . no te preocupes pro mi estaré bn!!-contesto Road un poco triste- será mejor que me valla de una ves , vendré durante las noches de los miércoles (rekuerden bn esta fecha)para informarles los movimientos del conde y de los Noe Pero. . . Allen recuerda que tu y yo aun somos pareja y podremos estar juntos cuando la guerra acabe te amo- dijo esto ultimo con un tono de amenaza.

-Sera mejor que te vallas a tu habitación Allen, hablaremos después-dijo Komui mientras salía de la habitación con semblante de preocupación

-"no entiendo que sucede"-pensaba Allen- "y ahora que recuerdo Lenalee no me habla desde aquella ves, parece que me evita. . . será mejor que valla a darle mi respuesta

- - - -"en la habitación de Lenalee Lee- - - -

-Ya habrá regresado Allen de su misión. . . espero que este bn iré a buscarlo para saber como. . . NO! No devo ver a Allen que vergüenza que pensara de mi (¬¬)

- - - - tocan la puerta de Lenalee- - - -

-Allen. . . que haces aquí?, que sucede?, -decía Lenalee muy nerviosa en un tono muy bajo y muy rápido que ni siquiera se le entendía

-Lenalee. . . vengo a hablar contigo, puedo pasar?- pregunto Allen

-emmm. . . si supongo- decía Lenalee mientras Allen entrava en su habitación

-bueno Lenalee sobre lo de hace unas semanas. . . yo- decía Allen muy decidido pero Lenalee lo callo diciendo:

-No, Allen no quiero que hables sobre lo que dije esa ves, la verdad yo estaba confundida y dije cosas que no sentía yo no te amo, simplemente e quiero. . .mucho. . .mucho. . .mucho- decía Lenalee al no querer ser rechazada pero no podía esconder lo que sentía (¬¬ maldita no se da kuenta de la suerte que tiene simplemente por ke Allen esta con ella. . .)

-Por que me mientes Lenalee- decía Allen mientras le quitaba las manos del rostro a Lenalee para poder verla a los ojos y dejarle claros sus sentimientos, pero Allen al verla tan triste pero a la ves tan linda mientras lloraba. . . la beso!, no supo como paso pero la estaba basando de verdad y ambos se besaban muy tiernamente

Cuando Allen recordó cuando Road había llegado a la orden

- - - -*RECUERDOS*- - - -

-"todos los exorcistas a la entada de la orden, se ah detectado a un Noe intentando entrar"(sonido saliendo de timcanpy XD)

-Un Noe?- pregunto Allen mientras terminaba de comer un dango //

-vamos Allen- decía Lenalee mientras activaba su inocencia

- - - -al llegar a la puerta de la orden- - - -

-Road que sucede?- preguntaba Allen mientras veía a Road sangrada encima de. . . un huevo de akumas?

-Es solo que Allen me eh dado cuenta de que de verdad te amo y te ayudare a ti y tus estúpidos amigos-decía mirando a Lenalee-a luchar contra en conde, traje el nuevo huevo de akumas del conde como prueba, y me costo. . .mucho. . .conseguirlo. . .así que. . .-Road decía esto ultimo mientas se tambaleaba y caía al piso a lo que Allen reacciono cargándola y metiendo la ala orden cuando Road perdió la conciencia

Bla, bla, bla*discusiones con Komui, Leverrier, el papa (XD)*

(lo siento me aburren este tipo d discusiones jeje)

Road estaba recuperando la conciencia cuando vio a Allen Walker dormido en una silla al lado de ella y solo corrió a abrazarlo

-No Road no debes levantarte te harás daño-decía Allen mientras llevaba cargando a Road a su camilla

-Pero Allen estoy muy feliz de estar contigo eso significa que seremos novios y que me aceptaron aquí?

-Bueno si Road pero te estarán examinando los de la sección científica y o creo que valla a ser muy reconfortante para ti. . .-decía Allen con tono de preocupación

-No te preocupes Allen mientras pueda estar contigo no me importan las condiciones-dijo Road mientras basava a Allen

Y veía como Lenalee quien venia entrando con rostro enfurruñado salía corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos

- - - -*FIN DE RECUERDOS*- - - -

Allen se separo bruscamente de Lenalee y le dijo:

-Lo siento Lenalee pero ahora no puedo hacer esto, pero espera a que tome una decisión. . . ok?-decía Allen mientras salía de la habitación de Lenalee

-OK Allen yo te esperare pero no tardes demasiado si?-Dijo Lenalee a lo que Allen solo le respondió con una sonrisa antes de salir del cuarto y las lagrimas de Lenalee comenzaron a brotar sin poder detenerse. . .

Bueno gracias por leer pero nescecito su ayuda de ahora en adelante no se si hacer muy largo el fic o hacerlo de 10 cap máximo? Ustedes que dicen es suficientemente bueno como para que lo haga de unos 15 o 20 caps.? Porfa ayúdenme! O_O

-eMiiLY-


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! De nuevo! =3 ya regrese con un nuevo cap! Que espero esta mas largo jeje bueno espero les guste y todos me dicen que tango mal ortografía =( pero si lo dicen por que usaba mucho la "k" y la "v" en donde no iban lo hacia apropósito no soy tan tonta he pero no importa yo acepto toda clase de sugerencias es mas si quieren que ponga algo que les gustaría ver en mi historia háganmelo saber eh intentare agregarlo oki? En fin los dejo espero les guste y no olviden dejar review!. . .

Y rekuerden:

*Un verdadero hombre es akel ke kome halado de fresa en un bar! ^^.

-eMiiLy-

* * *

- - - -A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE (DEL JUEVES)- - - -

-Lenalee! Que sucedió por ke tienes los ojos tan hinchados?-preguntaba Miranda muy preocupada desde el otro extremo del comedor cuando Lenalee se sentó ala mesa.

-ehh? De verdad están muy hinchados? Mooo!- decía Lenalee lamentándose el no haber dormido nada por estar llorando cuando recordó que sus amigos estaban preocupados por ella(hasta Kanda había dejado su soba para verla ¬¬)

-No, este. . . No pasa nada es solo que me desvele. . . viendo películas de terror y luego no pude dormir-Siento mentirles pero no quiero que se preocupen por mi. . .

De pronto llego Allen con una bandeja llena de comida sobre todo llena de dangos (//)y se sentó al lado de Lenalee sin darle importancia a lo que había pasado ayer en la noche, cuando de pronto lo recordó y volteo a ver a Lenalee la cual tmbn lo estaba viendo un poco sorprendida de su actitud entonces Allen se dio cuenta de que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca y se sonrojo al igual que Lenalee entonces Allen se volteo rápidamente lo que ocasiono que sus compañeros se interesaran en la situación (menos el antisocial de Kanda) pero sobre todo a Lavi. . .(O_O)

-Allen, Lenalee, no me digan que siguen apenados por el beso que se dieron enfrente de mi hace unas semanas?-dijo Lavi en su usual tono de voz de querer molestar XD –yo creía que Allen estuvo anoche en tu cuarto por que estaba declarándote tu amor

-Lavi! Como sabes que Allen estuvo anoche en mi habitación?- pregunto Lenalee muy sonrojada

-jajá no lo sabia entonces es verdad? Los descubrí!-dijo Lavi en tono triunfante

-Si estuve en su habitación anoche, pero. . . pero no me estaba declarando- dijo Allen un poco apenado

-Entonces se estaban basando- dijo Lavi sin dejar que Allen terminara de hablar

-Lavi que acaso nos estuviste espiando- dijo Lenalee con curiosidad sin darse cuenta de que acababa de volver a caer en la trampa de su molesto amigo

-aaaaaaaah! De verdad se estaban besando! O Allen nunca lo creí de ti! Primero eres un rey haciendo trampa en las cartas y ahora resultaste todo un. . .- decía Lavi antes de ser interrumpido por un dango que le callo directamente entre los ojos

-Lavi ya cállate sí? Si Komui nos escucha será malo para Lenalee y para mi!

-Ohhh! Allen tu tmbn lo afirmas- dijo Lavi aun riéndose de sus inocentes amigos que estaban muy sonrojados y sacando humo por su cabeza por culpa de lavi que los había ridiculizado frente a la mirada de todos (hasta de Kanda que una ves que escucho que Allen estuvo en la noche con Lenalee los miraba de reojo fingiendo desinterés)

-Lavi creo que deberías dejar de molestarlos-intento intervenir krory pero fue imposible (obvio estamos hablando de lavi O_O)

-oooh! Kuro-chan por lo visto a ti tmbn te gusta Lenalee y te pusiste celoso ehh?-decía lavi intentando burlarse de un amigo más

-ok mocoso ya llegaste a mi limite-dijo krory que había tomado sangre de un akuma (lo tenia guardado en un frasco por si acaso ocurría algo)

-aaah! Kuro-can cálmate de todas formas ya me voy adiós e-na-mo-ra-dos jeje-dijo Lavi burlándose. . .-vámonos yu!, Miranda

Tsk-fue todo lo que dijo Kanda antes de salir de la cafetería

-yo tmbn me voy, este mocoso me hiso enfadar! Jum!-dijo krory muy indignado antes de salir hacia su habitación.

-Este. . . y bueno Lenalee como amaneciste hoy-cuando vio el rostro de Lenalee decio no haberlo preguntado (O_O)

-Emmm. . . supongo que eh tenido días mejores jeje. . .je-Lenalee estaba muy nerviosa ya que se había quedado sola con Allen

-Si claro. . . todos los días son buenos si Lavi no te molesta. . . jeje-Allen intentaba salvar la situación. . .

-. . .- SILENCIO

-Cuanto tiempo?-dijo Lenalee rompiendo el silencio

-ehh? Que dijiste?-Allen sin entender(como siempre O_O)

-Cuanto tiempo?- repitió Lenalee con el ismo tono de voz

-No entiendo a que te refieres-(de nuevo Allen sin entender ¬¬)

-si!, cuanto tiempo necesitas?-Dijo Lenalee ya un poco enfadada por lo distr4aido que era su amigo

-Yo. . . No lo se, primero necesito pensar bn las cosas luego hablar con Road sobre esto y tendré que esperar una semana para hablar con ella. . .-Allen intentando explicar las cosas

-Una semana? Que no esta aquí?- Lenalee estaba muy curiosa(recuerden que ella aun no savia nada)

-Si, Road regreso con el conde por petición de tu hermano-Dijo Allen con un hilo de voz un poco triste

-Iré a hablar con mi hermano como pudo hacerte esto?-

-No es necesario en ese momento Road me dijo que estaba bn y que no me preocupara así que eso es lo que pienso hacer-

-Estas seguro de que esta bien?-

-si. . . no en realidad no pero necesito demostrarle confianza no crees?-

-Si eso creo, me alegro de que lo tomes tan bien-Dijo Lenalee con una sonrisa recordando lo feliz que le hacia hablar con Allen y pensando que podría esperarlo bastante tiempo. . .

- - - -Road llegando con el Conde- - - -

-"Esto esta muy silencioso me preocupa"- Pensaba Road llegando a el comedor de la casa del Conde-"como es que nadie me ha dicho nada aun? Es que no hay nadie?"-

- Bienvenida Road -Dijo Tyki(O//O)entrando en la sala-Ya te divertiste lo suficiente con tu novio exorcista, o por que estas aquí?-

-No hagas como que no sabes nada. . . ustedes amenazaron con ir a destruirla orden –Dijo Road gritando

-No me grites Road!, es que no me has extrañado?, además saves que yo nunca te mentiría nosotros no hicimos nada. . .-

-Pero fue Allen. . . quien dijo que el conde. . . le había enviado un mensaje. . . –Dijo Road mas para si mismo que para Tyki

-Seguramente tu Novio se aburrió de ti y así te saco de la jugada. . .-

Road no quería creerlo pero entonces se acordó de cuando Lenalee Lee estuvo en la habitación de Allen y de cómo la trato Allen después y dudo un poco. . .

-No, debes estar mintiendo!-Dijo Road gritando nuevamente-Allen me ama. . .-

-Alguna ves te lo ha dicho?-Dijo el conde que entraba en la sala

-Claro. . . que si- Dijo Road pero por más que intentara recordar Allen nunca se lo había dicho.

-Bueno hasta que nos crees tendremos que encerrarte has sido una niña muy mala y no queremos que te vuelvas a escapar ok, pórtate bn-Dijo Tyki mientras encerraban a Road dentro de una habitación de la nueva arca del conde (una donde Road no podía usar sus habilidades. . . imaginen como seria por que yo no tengo mucha creatividad XD)

* * *

Bueno eso es todo espero les haya gustado! Y si es así dejen muchos review oki?

Que cap tan raro no creen? Creo que el anime y el maga me ah estropeado el cerebro (aparte de la vista=3) y casi lo olvidaba gracias a mi amiga Bren (si no fuera por ella la historia no la hubiera continuado XD) y gracias a mi amiga Lirio-chan (que si no fuera por ella no hubiera sabido como subir el fic ni como nombrarlo O_O jeje)y gracias a todos los que dejan review!!(esta bn dicho sabido? bueno si no es así espero me entiendan XD)

D gray man no me pertenece es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura (que si no vuelve a hacer semanal el manga de D gray man hará que sufra un colapso nervioso en la espera jeje XD)

Byebye ^^

-eMiiLy-


	5. Chapter 5

0ola! De verdad disculpen la súper tardanza! Es que estaba en exámenes finales y empecé a leer michos mangas! Y no me daba tiempo de nada! Y tmbn disculpen que el cap fuera tan corto pero mi imaginación no dio para mas! Pero el próximo si será mas largo 0oki! Bueno espero les guste.^^

-eMiiLY-

A la siguiente mañana(del viernes)-

Se ve a Kanda, miranda y lavi destruyendo a una kuma ke llevaba una inocencia

-eso es todo solo necesitamos entregar la inocencia y la misión estará terminada- decía Lavi con una notable alegría

-si después de tanto esfuerzo durante toda la noche esas palabras suena reconfortantes- Miranda con el mismo tono de voz que Lavi

-jum! Se pueden apurar!- gritaba Kanda desde una como 5 metros de distancia

-claro yuu! Allá vamos- grito lavi

-Lavi espera un poco tengo algo que preguntarte antes. . .- dijo miranda con un tono de vos que mostraba que estaba preocupada -Estas bien c0n la relación entre Allen y Lena?.

-. . ., Claro! Por que abría de no estarlo?-Lavi con tono preocupado

-No me puedes mentir yo se que todo ese teatro que hiciste en la cafetería fue por ke estabas celoso de que en la noche vimos a Allen entrando en el cuarto de Lena, yo vi tu cara en ese momento,- dijo Miranda con tristeza en la voz

-no se de que estas hablando estoy feliz por Lena ella es . . .

Como una hermana para mi-

-Lavi puedes confiar en mi! Necesitas decirle a alguien como te sientes-

-yo soy un bookman no puedo preocuparme por cuestiones como el amor verdadero. . .-

-Lavi! ya basta! Confía en. . .-decía Miranda cuando fue interrumpida por lavi

-Esta bien! Llevo enamorado de Lena desde que la conocí pero cuando Allen entro a la orden ella se enamoro de el y cuando esta con el se le ve tan feliz como cuando esta con su hermano. . . y conmigo eso nunca ha sucedido que mas puedo hacer yo! Lo único que quiero es que ella sonría. . .-dijo Lavi casi llorando

-Pero no esta bien que te rindas tan fácilmente ahora todo depende de cómo reaccionara Allen ante Lenalee así que ahora es el momento crucial y tu no te puedes rendir! Cuentas con todo mi apoyo Lavi!-Dijo Miranda muy emocionada

-Que demonios están esperando!-Grito muy malhumorado Kanda que estaba demasiado lejos como para verlo bien

-ya vamos yuu!-Grito Lavi denuevo animado-Gracias Miranda! Me animaste mucho-

Miranda solo sonrio y lo jalo del brazo para llegar con Kanda

-En la orden obscura-

-Allen, Lenalee Komui los en su oficina-(les aviso una persona "X" jeje)

-Komui que pasa?para que nos necesitas?-pregunto Allen muy curioso. 0/0

-Nesecito que vallan a una misión en Alemania últimamente se han reportado muchos ataques de akumas

-Nosotros solos?-preguntaron Allen y Lenalee al mismo tiempo

-. . . Si. . . algún problema con eso?-Komui se mostraba muy confundido y molesto (solo con Allen)

-No ninguno- se apresuro a contestar Allen von mieod de perder su cabeza

-Me alegra que sea asi-contesto Komui con alegría fingida

O_O

-Bueno y cuando tenemos que ir hermano?-pregunto Lenale para calmar la situación

-Ahora mismo- el tren sale en 30 mintos

-ok entonces ire a hacer mi maleta!, vamos Allen-Dijo Lenalee un poco emocionada por pasar tiempo a solas con Allen

-Ok- contesto Allen

Lenalee salió de la habitación antes que Allen por que fue jalado por Komui

-Mas te vale que Lenalee regre igual que como se fue PULPO!- Le dijo Komui a Allen muy irritado

-Claro!- Contesto Allen antes de Salir corriendo

-Mas tarde en la estación de trenes-

-Waaaa! Creo que el tren esta un poco atrasado vdd?-Dijo Lenalee con el fin de romper el silencio incomodo que habiia entre ella y Allen

-Si!, oh mira ahí viene!-

-Valla! Por fin!-Dijo Lenalee mientras le salía una gotita de su frente

Al poco tiempo Allen se quedo dormido y Lenalee lo miraba

-"Espero que podamos ser felices juntos Allen"-Pensaba Lenalee cuando de pronto que acordó de cuando Road hablo con ella

-*RECUERDOS*_

-Hey! Tu chica rara!-Gritaba Road que salía de la habitación de Allen

-Me llamo Lenalee lee!-Decía Lenalee muy irritada pensando que por fin comprendía a Allen y su disgusto por que lo llamaran "brote de habas"

-Si como sea!, solo vengo a decirte que ya me di cuenta de cómo misras a MI Allen y quiero que te alejes de el-

-Que! Pero de que hablas el y yo solo somos amigos-

-No te creo! Djame informarte que Allen es mio! Y el me ama! Asi que alejate de el por las buenas o veras de lo que soy capaz- Dijo Road en tono muy amenazante antes de irse corriendo cantando una canción de niños

-Ella esta loca devo alejarla de Allen-Pensaba Lenalee

-*FIN RECUERDOS*-

-No te preocupes Allen yo te ayudare por que no hay nadie que te ame mas que yo!-dijo Lenale mientras se pasaba Al asiento de alado de Allen y se quedaba dormida recargada en su hombro.

-En la nueva arca donde esta Road-

-"Espero que pronto sea miércoles! Allen porfavor ven a salvarme"- Pensaba Road mientras una lagrima salía de su ojo. . .

Aclaraciones! No se bn en que tiempo están en d-gray man asi que si hay televisiones¬¬, I pod, X box 360 o algo así diskulpen mi estupidez y emítanlo jeje es que alguien me hiso esa observación del cap pasado! Gracias por rekordarmelo! x3, bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews eso me hace continur la historia!

Espero les haya gustado el cap. lo hic emuy raro no cren! es que tanto manga shoujo ke he leido ultimamente me ha eztropeado un poko la cabeza XD y se qeu Road no es tan. . . asi como la puse pero es ke la nesecito asi para mi historia jeje ypor ultimo intentare subir el próximo pronto no paso de 2 semanas vale! Byebye^^

PD.:Alguien ah leído el manga "uwasa no midori-kun"? si es asi háganmelo saber porfavor! Es que nesecitaria preguntarle algo! Gracias!

-eMiiLY-


	6. Chapter 6

Esto es solo para informar que voy a volver a activar mi cuenta, pero no estoy segura si continuar esta historia o dejarlo así, si desean que la continué háganmelo saber y me pondré a escribir lo mas rápido posible.

emily


End file.
